My Dearest King
by ardesladyofrivendell
Summary: Emyra is a highborn Elf, since she was a young child Emyra visited the palace as her Duty, as a result she has always been part Thranduil's life, she was always by his side as one of his closest friends and a member of the Royal court. However, everything changed when Thranduil's wife, Daeris, perished, leaving their young son Legolas behind. Emyra must overcome many things.
1. Chapter 1

Emyra ran through the palace maneuvering around her Brother who was walking down the long hall with their Mother.  
 **"Emyra, little star, slow down, you could fall and get hurt."** Emyra laughed looking at her Mother.

 **"Yes mamma."** She replied and slowed down to a job but continued going down the hall at a quicker pace than Meikeena would have liked.

It was the first time Emyra had been allowed to accompany her father to Greenwood, and she was bubbling with excitement. Emyra had heard so much about Greenwood from her brother, and her father. Her brother often spoke about how wonderful King Oropher was, and how beautiful Queen Lauralye was. The young elf was hoping to get a look at them.

Emyra had never left her Kingdom before. Being the second child in her family she was not in line for her fathers throne, and possibly never would be, her older brother Rhydian was.  
Rhydian usually accompanied their Father on the trips to the Kingdom of Greenwood, but finally it was her turn.

 **"Settle down Emyra."** Her Father spoke tenderly placing a hand on her auburn hair. Emyra smiled up at him, a smile that could brighten anyones day. **"Now listen closely."** Estalian said kneeling down beside his daughter gently kissing her forehead. **"Emyra, my beloved star, this is a very important trip for you. When your brother is king, you will be his eyes and ears at the court of Greenwood palace."** Emyra, still smiling brightly at her father nodded her head in understanding.

 **"Yes Ada."** Emyra replied softly when her Father had finished speaking.

 **"We best be on our way then."** Estalian gently picked Emyra up placing her on his horse, and then mounted sitting comfortably behind her. Meikeena and Rhydian stood by the gates waving them off as they passed through.

The journey had been tiring for young Emyra, but she still smiled the whole way, taking in the new sights, hearing the new sounds of the forest, meeting new elven folk in the surrounding villages she had never been too.

By the end of their second day traveling, they arrived in Greenwood, at the gate they were greeted by guards who upon seeing Estalian bowed their heads in respect and let them through. An elf then took their horse to the stables. Estalian took hold of Emyra's hand making his way into the thick trees known as Mirkwood.

At the end of the long path, Emyra found herself looking up a flight of stairs at a Elf who stood atop them, there was no doubt he was a very handsome Elf, with silver hair and a smile that spread across his lips, he spread his arms in a very open sign of welcome.

 **"What took you so long my Dear friend?"** King Oropher stated moving down the stairs Embracing Estalian when he reached them, he looked down to see Emyra hiding behind Estalian's leg, peaking out just enough that she could see him, Oropher kneeled down with a kind smile on his face. **"And who might this Beautiful young Elleth be?"** Estalian chuckled lightly putting his hand on Emyra's head reassuringly.

 **"It is good to see you Oropher, this is Emyra, Rhydian's younger sister."** Oropher raised his eyebrow's taking Emyra's little hand gently kissing it. Emyra moved far enough away from her Father to curtsy before replying with a soft hello.

Emyra eagerly entered the palace, looking around the large open are attempting to absorb every little thing she could, while her Father and Oropher chatted along. Not to her knowledge Emyra was being watched by the young Prince.

The gardens which they entered were extravagant and Emyra explored but didn't stray to far from her Father, Emyra had always been a curious little thing, but when it came to new places she was hesitant to stray to far from the protection of her parents.

Emyra was later settled into a room just down the hall from her Father, it was much like her room back at home but was slightly smaller, later in the evening they had a small dinner between Oropher, Lauralye, Estalian and an empty chair.

 **"Ada?"** Emyra looked over at her Father, lightly tugging on his sleeve to get his attention. **"Why is there an empty chair?"** Estalian chuckled at his daughter.

 **"That is for the Prince little star."** Almost as if on cue the doors opened and walked in the young Thranduil. Thranduil was about Emyra's age and looked a lot like his Father, his silver hair braided back, his facial expression was serious but he still had that twinkle of childish youth in his blue eyes. Emyra bowed her head to greet him as he took his seat, and found that they were stealing glances almost the entire meal.

 **"Ada, can the Elleth and I go to the gardens?"** Thranduil asked, Emyra was rather shacked that he was so straight forward, but smiled anyways, she wanted to play with another child as Rhydian had stopped playing with her years ago, and there were few children her age in her home.

Oropher excused them with a nod and off they went like flashes of lightening in a storm, running through the halls until they reached the beautiful gardens. The children played games for over an hour, and slowly the Prince's stern look lifted from his face and was replaced with laughter.

When the end of their second meeting came, Oropher and Estalian went to collect their young, it was time for them to return home. Thranduil and Oropher so them to the gates, and both children had asked with eager smiles if they could play together again, and both Fathers agreed with tender smiles in return.  
Since that day, Emyra returned with her Father every two months, Thranduil and her played together for many years, but slowly grew out of it as the years passed on. both having more duties and starting to learn how to be part of the Royal court, playing quickly became a thing of their past. Instead they would smile tenderly at each other every time they met, dine together, sit in the gardens and talk for hours, and in time they became closest of friends, almost inseparable.


	2. Chapter 2

Emyra now travelled to Greenwood alone, she was no longer in training or needing her Fathers guidance. She still enjoyed the journey as much as she had so many years before, and was always thrilled when she travelled to Greenwood

Upon arrival Emyra, as gracefully as possible, dismounted her horse making her way up the stairs where, once at the top the doors opened for her, she knew the palace of by heart and no longer got lost like she used to. Emyra made her way to the throne room, a few elves bowing their heads as she went, she nodded her head smiling in return as she was supposed to, all of her training was drilled into her now and she did it all as naturally as breathing.

Emyra smiled upon seeing the silver haired Prince speaking to an advisor.

 **"Thranduil!"** Emyra called. Thranduil turned around and smiled at her thanking the advisor before moving in a graceful motion towards her. Emyra bowed her head slightly, Thranduil returning the gesture, he took her hand pressing a gentle kiss to it with a smile on his lips, though his lips lingered on her hand longer than usual. Emyra raised her eyebrows, it was odd for the Prince to elongate his kiss on her hand or to even make physical contact with someone. By the time Thranduil looked up Emyra had replaced the expression on her face with a gentle smile.

 **"How have you been Thranduil?"** Emyra asked walking beside Thranduil towards the Throne room where she would find King Oropher.

 **"Well as can be expected."** Thranduil replied looking over at Emyra clasping his hands tightly behind his back. "I have been busy, there are a lot of dark whispers in the wind."

Emyra nodded in agreement, her family had felt it as well, it was the reason she had rode to Greenwood a month earlier than she normally would. They entered the Throne room together and Oropher greeted the pair, but he looked tired, even to Emyra it was clear he was tired.

 **"It is lovely to see you again Lady Emyra."** Oropher pressed a gentle kiss to her hand. **"I apologize for the short greeting, but we must start the council at once."** Emyra glanced at Thranduil a worried expression crossed both their faces as they moved to discuss the events.

That evening, after the council, Emyra left Greenwood in a hurry to tell her Father the news and prepare for everything.

The Kingdoms were at war.


	3. Chapter 3

Emyra urged her white mare faster, she was exhausted but exhaustion was a small price to pay for delivering the news as quickly as possible.  
Finally as dawn broke Emyra could see her Fathers Kingdom, and relief washed over her, she rode through the gates and did not stop until she got to the doors and hopped off her still trotting horse. Rushing up the stairs Emyra pushed the doors open quickly moving into the main hall where her Father and Brother were conversing with each other.

 **"Ada, Rhydian."** Emyra gasped trying to catch her breath when she stopped in front of them.

 **"Emyra, is everything alright?"** Estalian looked at his exhausted daughter a worried expression coming onto his face, Emyra shook her head in response. **"Greenwood is going to war with the orcs and have requested us as allies."** Without a question Estalian and Rhydian started relaying orders to prepare their warriors; the Elven kingdoms were going to war.

A week after her return from Greenwood, Her fathers army left ti join Oropher and his men on the battle field. Leading their army was her Father and Brother, while Emyra remained in the middle riding next to the archers who were on foot. She had argued for days with her father to let her go and had to prove to him that her skills with a bow were refined enough for a battle field. Emyra wore delicate armor, under her armor she wore robes of rich blue colors, and black leather pants, on her head she wore a thin gold circlet that was forged to look like vines. She rode her White mare but her usual saddle had been replaced with one crafted specially for battle.

It took days to reach Oropher's army, and that had been lucky, the Orc forces could be seen in the distance advancing without much coordination if any. Estalian, Rhydian and herself rode up to Oropher who was on his horse, Thranduil by his side.

Emyra's hands felt weak and her stomach twisted, not because she had never been apart of war, but because her best friend, someone she couldn't think of loosing was riding into war as well and losing him was a possibility. Deep in her dark thoughts a hand gently rested on her shoulder, Emyra jumped and her eyes snapped to the eyes that belonged to Thranduil. His had no emotions but his face looked noble and strong.

 **"You can stay back if you freeze up, use your bow, and avoid getting caught in the middle."** Thranduil said it calmly but Emyra could hear the concern in his voice, she nodded looking him in the eyes before he turned his horse around and returned to his Fathers side. The first horn of war rung in her ears, and the elves marched forward.

Emyra kept her eyes on the four men who delivered the first blows, hundreds of arrows flying over their heads towards the Orc army. She strung a arrow onto her bow and aimed at an Orc but her hands shook, Emyra closed her eyes calming herself everyone she loved knew how to fight, they would be fine. Opening her eyes once again Emyra aimed and let go of the string the feathers brushing her cheek, the arrow flew hitting the orc she aimed for in the center of his head, making it drop dead.

Another set of arrows went flying over head and the sound of dying cries came from every direction along with sword against sword and sword against armor. Emyra looked up to see where her Father stood, he was fighting side by side with Rhydian, then a little more to the left stood Oropher.

Oropher tumbled, he had been grabbed by the ankle and was yanked over by a huge Orc that had managed to sneak up behind him, Emyra grabbed a arrow from her quiver and latched it onto her bow string, she let the arrow fly, but it simply bounced of the massive orcs thick skin. She saw Thranduil running towards his Father with all the speed he had, but even then he was too late, the Orc lifted his hammer and brought it down on Oropher. Thranduil reached his Father and Emyra had never seen the Prince so angry, he used so much of his force to slice the beats arms clean off making the Orc suffer, he then sliced its neck and the Orc fell.

 **"Thranduil!"** Emyra called dismounting her horse running towards Thranduil who was kneeling beside his Father. Emyra knelt beside him and gasped at the horrifying scene in front of her, King Oropher was dead.

 **"Ada."** Thranduil whispered. **"ADA!"** He then yelled making Emyra jump. Emyra did the only thing she could, she wrapped her arms around Thranduil holding him tightly as he sobbed into her shoulder, looking around she saw the fighting had ceased and only elves were left standing and were slowly gathering around the dead King as the sun was beginning to set.

Her father and brother broke into the circle but kept their faces neutral as they looked at the scene. Emyra looked at them, tears escaping her own eyes as she rested her head on Thranduil's murmuring soothing things in his ear to low for the others to hear. Estalian ordered Rhydian to find the injured with any men who were capable, he then picked up Oropher and wrapped his limp arm around his shoulder. Oropher's silver hair tangled, matted and stained with blood.

Emyra moved, standing up slowly doing her best to help Thranduil up as well, as soon as he was on his feet Thranduil looked at Emyra, let go of her, wiped his tears and walked over to Estalian to help carry the fallen King, a noble expression returned to his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Many funerals were held, honoring the fallen soldiers and the King. Oropher's bed of branches, leaves, and flowers was in the middle with him laying on it. His body was covered with a green velvet leaving only his face showing. Emyra looked at Oropher's face and smiled slightly remembering what a wonderful Elf he had always been. Many others had traveled to Greenwood to pay their respects to the Beloved King, even the Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel had arrived.

As the sun set, and the bodies were being carried to where they were to be buried, that was the first time Emyra had seen Thranduil since the battle. Emyra walked up to him following the line of mourning Elves to the graves.

 **"Lady Emyra."** Each of them said with a bow of their head as she passed, she gave each of them a sympathetic smile, she had not lost anyone in the battle, but she felt the pain, and Oropher had been a friend, she had known him since she was a small child.

 **"My Lord?"** She whispered quietly, waiting fro Thranduil to look at her. She saw all of his pain and misery when his ice blue eyes connected with her own, he didn't say a word, just responded with a small nod, that was all she needed. The simple gesture made her understand that Thranduil would live through his sorrow and take his Fathers place on the Throne.

The two stood in silence together for the rest of the evening, Emyra was happy she could be beside him and little did she know Thranduil felt the same way.  
As the Evening drew on everyone retired to their bedchambers, Emyra gently placed her hand on Thranduil's shoulder.

 **"I will return in a week for your coronation."** Emyra smiled at him, the gentle loving smile Thranduil had grown so used to.

 **"I will expect you to be here, your family as well."** Thranduil bowed his head slightly, Emyra returned the gesture. Thranduil looked at her with a chilling expression on his face that made Emyra's stomach twist, in that moment she saw the light leave his eyes even though he wasn't dead, then he turned and left for his bedchamber.

That night Emyra rode home with her Family and what remained of their army, they had their own funerals to attend. Though Emyra couldn't shake that empty look in Thranduil's eyes, it was something that would haunt her.


	5. Chapter 5

The week had passed to quickly and before Emyra could blink it was time for Thranduil's coronation. Rhydian stayed behind to watch the Kingdom while she traveled to Greenwood with her Parents. They had brought gifts with them as offerings to honor the new King and their Allegiance to him. Things were moving quickly for beings that had a lot of time, Emyra thought, she still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that her closest friend was now a King.

Emyra kept to herself for the first part of the trip, they had stopped for the night at a elvish inn to rest, while around the dinner table Meikeena spoke of Thranduil.

 **" I heard that there is going to be some lovely Elleth's at the coronation. Thranduil will be expected to have a wife in the next hundred years or so, and maybe some little Prince's and Princesses of his own."** Meikeena took a sip of her wine before continuing. **"To assure that his blood line isn't broken of course, it would take ages for someone to be chosen, especially in the Elven kingdom. Continuing with the bloodlines is much easier for everyone."** Meikeena smiled and drank some more of her wine smiling at the thought of little elves running around.

Emyra knew that was the way things worked but for an odd reason she felt a twist in the pit of her stomach, though she blamed it on the wine pushing her glass aside.

 **"Of course, its how things work, hopefully Thranduil will be as lucky as I was."** Estalian took Meikeena's hand in his own giving it a light squeeze. **"And may he be blessed with children as kind and beautiful as my own."** He took Emyra's hand with his free one, she smiled back at him but there it was again, that odd feeling.

 **"This wine doesn't sit well with my stomach, I think I will retire."** Emyra mumbled slowly getting up.

 **"It seems perfectly fine to me Emyra."** Meikeena replied looking at her daughter Estalian agreeing. **"Maybe yours is from a different barrel.** "

 **"I'm not sure Mother, sleep will most likely settle it."** Emyra smiled kissing her Fathers, and Mothers cheeks and retired to the room, she was quickly asleep.

They left early the next morning, elves were after all not known for sleeping very long. Emyra sighed kicking her mare into a gallop. Emyra tuned out the rest of the trip making it a faint memory when they arrived in the new King's realm around midday.

They were greeted by some younger elves who bowed their head taking the horses, they all bowed their heads in return and followed another Elf into the palace, They were shown to their bedchambers, her parents were further down the hall and Emyra had a separate room, the one she was usually given during her stays. Emyra entered her room, taking her bags from the elf who followed her smiling gently at him.

 **"May I give you a gown? Just to wash and hang so it does not smell of horse and Travel?"**

 **"Of course my Lady."** He responded with a gentle smile. Emyra handed him her gown, he bowed slightly exiting the room. Emyra let out a sigh closing the door, she gently took the braid out of her hair and braided a much cleaner one, she glanced at herself in the mirror and if you knew her well, you could tell that behind her blue eyes she was past the point of tires, she was exhausted, everything had taken such a heavy toll on her. A soft knock on her door took Emyra out of her thoughts.

 **"You can come in."** Emyra spoke softly in a numb voice. The door opened and Thranduil stepped in looking at Emyra and smiled softly, but she could tell he was only being polite.

 **"My Lady..."** Thranduil walked over to her taking her hand kissing it.

 **"My Lord, how do you feel?"** Emyra asked cupping his cheek with the hand he had kissed, lifting his head. she could see the sorrow deep inside his soul. Emyra took her hand away from his face giving him a gentle but tight hug which much to her surprise he returned. **"I have known you for five hundred years now My lord, and I have not seen such sorrow in your eyes until this day."** Emyra whispered stepping back from Thranduil.

 **"I mourn my Father, I miss him dearly."** Thranduil sighed looking away from Emyra moving his gaze to look out the window of her room.

 **"My Kingdom shares your grief for the late King."** Thranduil slowly looked back at her, his head held high as ever. The man that stood before her was slowly becoming someone different from the Prince she knew, to a noble King she feared she would not know right before her eyes. Thranduil extended his arm out while turning towards the door.

 **"Walk with me to the gardens Emyra."** When Thranduil said her name it rolled of his tongue and sounded like warm honey in her ears. She wrapped her hand into the crook of his elbow and walked by his side until they reached the gardens. They sat on the marble bench they always sat on, they sat at opposite ends but their knees towards the center.

 **"I am grateful you are here Emyra."** Thranduil took a deep breath, Emyra could tell he was about to say something he didn't want to but had to, like many times he had agreed with his Father as a young elf but didn't deep inside. **"I want you to approve of my future wife."** He looked away from her fixing his eyes on the berry bush beside them.

Emyra's breath caught in her throat and suddenly that rotten wine was making a fuss in her system again. Why now? She thought placing a hand on her stomach.

 **"Emyra, are you alright?"** Thranduil asked concerned, but Emyra just nodded with a smile.

 **"I had some bad wine while we travelled here, its acting up again."** Emyra went to put her hand on his but hesitated putting it back on her lap, she found it horribly hard to say what she was about to say. **"...I will help you choose a beautiful wife Thranduil."** Thranduil smiled at her lightly and bowed his head.

 **"..Thank you"** He whispered and looked at her, but only for a fraction of a second, and in that second Emyra saw the same grief in his eyes again. They sat in silence for the next hour, simply enjoying each others company. Though Someone called Thranduil's name and he left giving her a small nod, wishing her a good evening.

That night Emyra found herself unable to sleep. Her mind was full and she knew her dreams would not be forgiving if she closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

It was still a few hours before the sun rose. Emyra sat on the corner of her bed fiddling with the hem of her nightgown, she was nervous, she had not felt that way for sometime. Even the soft knock on her door made her jump.

 **"Its open."** Emyra called out, she stood up closing her hands together in front of herself. Her Mother opened the door followed by a hand maid.

 **"We must get ready, the coronation is soon."** Meikeena exclaimed walking over to Emyra's desk the maid followed quickly behind her placing the gown she was holding on the chair. Emyra bowed her head thankfully to the maid and then at her Mother, the maid returned the gesture and left the room.

Emyra looked at the gown she had asked to get cleaned upon her arrival. Her Mother was already dressed in a rich crimson coloured dress, her straight white-blonde hair was behind her shoulders and little braids were behind her ears and connected behind her head. it was a very simple style. Small white jewel shone bright like the beloved star they were laced through.

Emyra sighed lifting her gown walking over to the bed, it was a beautiful light blue and silver gown, her Mother followed her with a smile placing each section of the gown apart. The gown was composed of a under dress, a sleeveless dress, and a over coat that had long sleeves and beautiful clasps. They all assembled beautifully. Emyra took off her nightgown and her Mother helped her put on the three layers, making sure each one was perfect and straightened properly.

Emyra turned and admired herself in the mirror, her Mother looking over her shoulder smiled and started to brush Emyra's long Auburn waves of hair. Emyra turned around thankful her mother had left her hair down, she bowed her head lightly. Meikeena took her Daughters circlet which was almost the same as hers but did not have the star stones.

 **"You look beautiful My Star."** Meikeena placed a hand over her heart saluting her, Emyra returned the gesture. They both left the room and walked side by side to meet up with her Father. Estalian worse a silver and Crimson tunic over some black trousers and a metallic blood red shirt. He did not have any braids in his own hair, though his head was adorned with a much more extravagant circlet on his head.

Estalian took his wife's hand and walked beside her to the Throne room. They wore matching outfits, which made Emyra smile.

They stood by the doors, royal families and court members entered last, but still before the future King would. Elrond and his wife Celebrian came up behind them, both had a huge smile on their faces, his wife was pregnant. Emyra's Mother quickly turned around and embraced Celebrian in a hug, Emyra smiled, they had been friends a long time.

 **"I am so happy for you."** Meikeena whispered before going to stand beside Estalian again, the two Lords saluted one another and then Elrond did the same to Emyra, she simply smiled.

 **"It is good to see you somewhere other than at a funeral."** Emyra admitted and Elrond nodded in return. Galadriel and Celeborn approached and stood behind Elrond and his wife.

 **"My lovely daughter."** Galadriel smiled touching Celebrian's cheek, Elrond simply bowed his head to them and smiled. Celeborn glanced at his daughters little baby bump and it was obvious to Emyra he could barely contain his enthusiasm.

 **"Estalian, Meikeena."** The two elders greeted and smiled. "Let us not forget Emyra." Emyra put her hand over her heart and bowed, they both bowed their heads in return to her gesture.

A horn rung from inside the large hall. All the Elves waiting outside the door readied themselves to enter in a file, Emyra stood before her parents she took a deep breath, let the ceremony begin


	7. Chapter 7

Emyra sat across from Thranduil at the table, the previous night he had danced with every young Elleth there was to be danced with and had then asked Emyra to join him for breakfast so she could meet the possible suitors, she had readied herself early so she would have time to speak to Thranduil, but he seemed to exhausted to want to speak very much. Emyra sighed impatiently which made Thranduil smile, but she ddin't have tome to counter it with a Sarcastic remark before the Elleths arrived.

Emyra stood so did Thranduil bowing her head at each one of them.

Thranduil asked them questions and they all answered blushing a little each time, Emyra didn't say anything the entire meal she was content with just listening to the conversation, but every so often she would catch Thranduil's gaze and smile.

 **"Excuse me, My King for asking, but who is this Elleth sitting with us? She hasn't said a word."** Thranduil looked at Emyra, Emyra simply looked back at him.

 **"This is Emyra, Daughter of King Estalian."** Thranduil replied, it was a simple reply and the truth. **"She is a dear friend of mine and an important voice in my council."** All of the Elleth's eyes widened at who Emyra actually was, and the one who asked the question quickly apologized. Thranduil spoke again. **"She is a very sweet Elleth, and a wonderful friend."**

Emyra smiled at his compliment before going back to her breakfast, she didn't blame them for not knowing who she was, she really looked nothing like either of her parents. Once all of the ladies left the room and the doors were closed Thranduil burst out laughing.

 **"You didn't even say a single word and you managed to scare every one of them."** Thranduil laughed.

 **"Its amazing what a little bit of power can do."** Emyra laughed but hers was very forced, she still laughed hard and even went to the extent of holding her sides.

After calming their childish giggles they walked to the Gardens and sat down on their favorite bench again.

 **"I hope you haven't offended the Lords who have brought their daughters here."**

 **"How? By just being present?"** Almost snapped at him, she sighed. **"They can't do much about it."** She said caressing a rose that had just broke from its bud. **"Other than not letting their daughter Marry you, but thats their own loss really."** Emyra shrugged slight and looked over at Thranduil; he was smiling, looking down at her. She smiled back but quickly looked at her hands that were set on her lap.

Emyra was going to miss being able to do this with Thranduil, when he was going to have a wife, she would be sitting on this bench in her place. Her stomach knotted and she sighed lightly, Thranduil seemed to understand what she was thinking because he did not say a word.

After a few minutes of silence Thranduil got up and placed a hand on top of her head, he slid it down grabbing a piece of her loose hair from behind her ear between his fingers, Emyra looked up at him, he was no longer smiling, he looked pained and only sadness could be found in his eyes.

 **"I have things to do...Emyra."** He let the stand of hair go and walked away. Emyra did not look back at him this time, after a few minutes of sitting in silence she realized she was in need of a ride in the woods. Getting up she quickly made her way to the stables.


	8. Chapter 8

Emyra sighed pushing the doors of the stables open, a few of the stable workers stopped what they were doing and looked at her as she came in, Adrian nodded at her and she nodded back. Adrian was one of the best warriors, and a wonderful person to have in the royal guard. He was only a few years younger than Emyra but was a good friend.

 **"Leaving so soon Emyra?"** Adrian asked walking over to her with a sincere smile, Emyra smiled back.

 **"No, just going for a much needed ride. If I was planning to leave I am sure you would be much more busy."** Emyra stopped at the stall that held her mare, the horse shook her head when Emyra greeted her in Elvish, she placed her hand on her soft nose and smiled.

 **"Mind if I join you Emyra? You are without your bow and the King would have my head if you left the castle without your weapon or some guard."** Adrian walked around her not waiting for her reply going a few stalls down picking up two saddles, blankets, and bridles. Adrian handed her a set when he passed her going to his own horse.

 **"Even if I say no you are going to follow me."**

Adrian chuckled at her comment placing the bridle on his stallions head and walking him out of the stables. Emyra followed behind looking back at her mare every so often.

Once mounted Adrian looked at Emyra with a raised eyebrow. **"You know they say the Greenwood elves are less wise but more dangerous...you could have fooled me. Your wisdom is even greater than Elrond at his best moment."** Adrian said in a sarcastic tone.

Emyra rolled her eyes not meaning to be rude but she was not in the mood for his sarcastic remarks, she kicked her horse into a walk, she really wanted to be alone, but Adrian was right, Thranduil would have his head. She leaned forward whispering into her mares ear almost immediately after the white horse surged forward in a gallop.

Adrian and Emyra made their way through the woods to a well known pub, they took their seat and ordered, they had received their food but the waitress also put down a large platter of pork making the pair cringe.

 **"A gift from the sir over there."** She pointed her finger at a cloaked figure.A beard stuck out that was decorated with beads, it was Dwarvish. Adrian and Emyra raised their wine glasses at the figure thanking him but they were both very angry, it was no mistake a dwarf would by them almost an entire pig and place it under their noses after it had been slaughtered and cooked.

Adrian looked at Emyra and whispered. **"The Halfling is only asking for a fight."**

Emyra looked at Adrian she sighed slightly. **"Thranduil said the King under the mountian is getting richer by the second, along with his people. He spoke of an alliance he wants to create with him, only economic value of course, great trading routes if you look at it that way."**

 **"I thought your Brother was the only one trained in politics."** Adrian commented. Emyra smiled and shook her head.

 **"If anything happened to Rhydian, My parents wanted me to know what I was doing."** Emyra took a sip of her wine and they both ate not touching the meat. They placed gold on the table and left but were followed.

Emyra walked close to Adrian, she knew how to fight, but she had no energy for it, she was drained, the exchanged a knowing glance and went to a quite part of town. It was nighttime and most the people had retired to their houses. Emyra turned around and saw the Halfling with a man.

 **"Didn't like the pork lassy? I considered it an insult you didn't eat my gift."** Emyra stood silently beside Adrian staring at the pair.

 **"What? Can kill an army but can't handle a dead pig? My friend here is hurt he spent his gold on you two and it went to waste."** The Human man said.

 **"Purposely going against our traditions and then insulting us about them. I would watch you mouth Mortal."** Adrian replied taking off his hood, Emyra did the same, her circlet glinting in the light.

 **"Well if it isn't Emyra, Daughter of Estalian."** The Dwarf snickered. **"What are you doing so far away from the Greenwood King?"** The Dwarf mocked. **"I hear he is looking for a wife and you aren't in the group he is choosing from."** The dwarf made a pouting face. **"Fallen out of the Kings favor elfling?"**

 **"Watch your mouth Dwarf."** Adrian warned. **"Your in the pressence of..."**

 **"I know who I'm in the presence of."** The dwarf spat. **"I have no respect for elves or their royalty."** He spat again walking away with the mortal man. **"Watch your back Emyra, you wont always have a guard to save you.** " The dwarf turned quickly throwing the dagger, Emyra went to dodge it but didn't move quick enough and it caught her arm cutting it open ripping the sleeve of her dress soaking it with blood, The dwarf laughed and turned again.

 **"Adrian."** Emyra flinched when she grabbed him. **"Just leave it."** Emyra looked at Adrian signaling they should just go, if it had been Rhydian he had insulted the story would have ended differently, but Emyra was no where near as important as her brother, and she did not want to start a fight over the fact a Dwarf had insulted her and cut her arm.

They both sighed and walked back to their horses, they were silent the whole ride home. Adrian had made a point that they had to tell Thranduil about the incident, Emyra sighed her arm still bleeding but agreed to go only because Adrian would tell him anyways. Thranduil was talking to a council member and already looked like he was in an awful mood, Emyra shifted slightly.

As soon as Thranduil saw them his eyes drifted to Emyra's bleeding arm, he dismissed the council member and the duo bowed their heads. Thranduil walked over to them taking Emyra's arm as gently as possible but she still flinched.

 **"What happened?"** Thranduil demanded looking at Emyra, but she remained silent, he turned his gaze to Adrian.

 **"Dwarves My King, they followed us, the Halfling threw his dagger at Lady Emyra."** Adrian explained almost spitting it out, it wasn't odd for Dwarves to poison their daggers.

Thranduil frowned he obviously had the same though as anger spread across his features.


	9. Chapter 9

Thranduil opened his mouth to speak but was quick to shut it, he carefully let go of Emyra's arm, he turned around and sighed deeply.

 **"I can't do anything about this."** He slowly said looking over his shoulder at them. "The riches are growing under that mountain and the elves could benefit from it if we play the game properly." He added slowly turning around. **"The Halfling was probably simply trying to anger you."** Adrian went to protest but was silenced by Thranduil putting his hand up, Emyra put a hand on Adrian's arm shaking her head slightly, Adrian bowed and left the room, leaving Emyra with Thranduil.

 **"While you were gone, the council decided who I was going to take as my wife. I would like you to meet her, she is the most suitable option, and I can actually tolerate her."** Thranduil looked away from Emyra knowing what he was going to say was going to hurt her, and would possibly hurt her for a long time, but he needed to say it. **"I think she will make a good wife and a wonderful Queen to my Kingdom...I can see the potential between us and our Kingdoms."**

When the words left his lips Emyra felt like her legs had broken and ice was thrown against her knocking the wind out of her. She forced the most sincere smile onto her lips and bowed her head.

 **"Congratulations my King, I hope that she is fair and that she will bring a new light to Greenwood. I wish you many beautiful children and that she will be the light of your people."** Emyra did mean her words, she loved her friend but it pained her, a deep sorrow bubbled in the pit of her stomach. **"I hope I can dine with her, and that we may become friends."**

Thranduil looked down at her with pain in his eyes.

 **"Thank you, until then you can go back home and announce the news to your Kingdom. I would like you to return before the wedding."** They smiled at each other both forcing it. Emyra bowed her head and turned to leave her arm throbbed and she wanted to cry, she was barely together, before she could leave Thranduil spoke again. **"I will have a present for you next time you come Emyra."** Emyra smiled back at him once more, when he said her name the blissful feeling did not return instead it was replaced by a _horrible chill_ , _it was cold it made winter itself cower._

Emyra walked into her room almost growling when she saw Adrian standing there. _**'If you are planning on leaving now you can forget about it.'**_ He spoke in her mind something they rarely did. 'It is unwise to travel when angry, especially at night.' He leaned on her bed post watching her as she walked around, she was stuffing her saddle bags with more and more anger, not towards Adrian but towards Thranduil. _**'Emyra!'**_ Emyra stopped and looked over at him her breathing was fast and irregular. Adrian walked over to her and embraced her in a hug she did not fight, she slowly fell to her knees Adrian holding her and following to the ground, she sobbed into his shoulder.

 **"It hurts!"** She cried, Adrian just sighed kissing the top of her head gently, Emyra had known Thranduil most of her life, had loved him most of her life, and he knew that.

 _ **'if you really want to leave tonight, I will come with you, I want to make sure your safe.'**_ Emyra pulled herself together enough to nod. _**'meet me at the front gates in an hour, I will gather my things, and request permission to travel.'**_


	10. Chapter 10

Emyra was grateful when she saw Adrian at the gate with their horses, she tied the saddle bags up, Adrian snapped her out of her state when he cleared his throat.

 _ **'What troubles you gentle Adrian?'**_ Emyra kept her eye on her horse before looking over at him and decided to mount right away. _ **'come we shall speak while we ride.'**_ He nodded and obeyed her. They Rode out the front gates the wind blowing bringing with it the early chill of fall, Adrian spoke up after they were deep in the woods and used his voice instead of his mind.

 **"I know what the King has done to you."** He started looking over at Emyra. **"I will not forgive him, are we not a civilized Race that marries for love?"** He spat the last part. Emyra froze up and quickly replied.

 **"I am not his lover Adrian, Simply his friend."** He rode up next to her and slowed back down to her horses walking pace.

 **"You can't fool my Elven eyes. You felt deeper affection for him than Friendship, but he did not seem to care. He threw away a beautiful, wise, strong, and intelligent Elleth like you fro a greedy, throne seeking..."**

 **"Adrian, we might have a close relationship but we both knew it would have gone nowhere, and had no potential, we are good friends and I will support him no matter what. As for the Future Queen, she will soon have the power to cut out your tongue so I would watch what you say my friend."** Adrian sighed pulling his gloves on tighter.

 **"You are right about the Queen, but I still do not agree with my King's actions, fake love for better commerce. I can't help but feel sorrow for his children."** Emyra looked ahead a pained expression on her face, she spoke quietly.

 **"Maybe they will love each other one day. Love can be very confusing, and a challenging thing. It starts as a seedling that is then gifted with water and then grows into a beautiful strong tree."**

 **"I am aware how love works Little Star."** Adrian looked at her and smiled, Emyra smiled back she had not been called little star in years. Deciding to rest a little they ventured off the main path and onto a smaller less traveled road towards a neighboring Elven village.

Adrian stopped his horse Emyra did the same, he looked worried and made no sounds. _**'we are being watched.'**_ he thought to her glancing in her direction.


	11. Chapter 11

Emyra listened closely soothing her horse, the large thumps and rustles were soft and slow, she laughed slightly realizing what it was.

 **"How foolish of us."** She said to Adrian as the Tree Shepard walked over, Emyra watched him carefully, the old tree seemed to have a worried expression on his face.

 **"Children of nature, the trees, are noticing."** The tree looked at Emyra. **"The eight legs are growing restless."** Emyra looked at Adrian then back at the tree.

 **"Great willow tree and Shepard of the forest, it is my greatest honor and pleasure to lay my eyes upon you, and have the chance to hear your voice."** Emyra looked at Adrian who urged her to go one. "What do you mean when you say the spiders are growing restless?"

The old Willow tree looked around at the other trees and let out a long exasperated sigh. "I mean what I said, keep a watchful eye on the arackne they are worrying the forest." The tree walked past them making his way north without answering the question or giving them more information.

They walked back to their horses giving each other a curious look, the tree had left them with more questions then answers. They remained quite except for the few words spoken to a young innkeeper before they moved to their room with a thankful sigh.

 **"Fall is coming faster this year, it seems the stars are moving faster...:"** Adrian stated looking at the position of the constellations in the sky.

 **"Maybe it is our hearts Getting colder."** Emyra replied looking into the small fire they had started. Adrian chuckled lightly at her response and walked to one of the beds sitting down at the end so he was also gazing at the flames.

 **"I'm not the one who has had their heart played since they were a young child."** Adrian replied, Emyra did not answer him she remained silent closing her eyes.

 **"I hope they...can find love."** Emyra whispered loud enough for Adrian to pick up, he let out a sigh at her pure heart,

The next day they arrived at the gates of her Fathers Kingdom, which were heavily guarded, Emyra looked at Adrian.

 **"Thats unusual."** She whispered softly sliding off her horse smoothing her dress, the first Guard that saw them recognized the King's daughter immediately and called out.

 **"The Princess returns, open the gates."** The gates slowly opened with a long creak, two young male Guards walked through, they bowed before Emyra, taking hold of their horses reigns leading them through the gates, Emyra looked at Adrian once again before proceeding through the gate, she looked over her shoulder as it closed with a loud thud.

Emyra moved up the stairs swiftly, and elegantly like she were floating up them, she entered the main hall of the Palace and was immediately embraced by her Mother, while she could hear Rhydian and her Father conversing with Council men.

" **Thank Valar you are alright!"** Meikeena sighed moving back brushing her daughters hair from her face,Emyra smiled lightly, but her heart still hurt, the pain from her heart had numbed the pain in her arm. Rhydian moved to greet Emyra placing his hand over his heart, Emyra returned the gesture smiling when her brother embraced her.

 **"Little sister."** He whispered softly kissing her cheek, Emyra smiled at him, but she still hadn't been told what was going on. As if reading her mind Rhydian frowned. **"I assume you have questions?"** she nodded in response, Rhydian took in a deep breath his green eyes meeting her blue ones. **"Orc's are coming down from the mountain and have already started to attack the Kingdom."** Rhydian looked at Adrian. **"We have sent sent a request to you King asking for his aid as we aided his Father."**  
Emyra shifted, the mention of Thranduil made her weak in the knees, she looked at her Family.

 **"The King of Greenwood is to be wed."** Emyra interjected, very off topic she thought to herself but she needed to say it, her family simply nodded in understanding saying they would attend but there were more pressing matters on hand.

 **"Princess."** One of the Council men spoke up. **"There is no time to rest."** Emyra nodded lightly turning to her friend, Adrian bowed his head slightly, he didn't usually but he was in her home, her Kingdom, she was the Princess and here she was very powerful.

 **"Adrian, you may return to your King, or you can remain here and aid us."** Emyra took a deep breath, those were the options, and she hoped unlike Thranduil, that Adrian would chose her, she prayed to the stars Adrian would chose her, she had already lost one friend.

 **"I will aid your Kingdom."** Adrian replied. **"I will be put to more use here."** Emyra gratefully nodded at her friend, she kissed her Fathers cheek as she moved down the hallway, once again she was going to battle.


	12. Chapter 12

Emyra moved swiftly blocking the Orc's sword with hers swiftly slicing its throat with her dagger, she looked up for her brother and Father, relief washing over her when she saw both still standing fighting side by side, but even then their forces were being overrun, there were to many Orcs and not enough Elves. They were bound to be annihilated if aid did not come.

Emyra sheathed her sword pulling her bow from her back notching an arrow, firing watching hit an Orc in the center of the chest, she was decent with a blade but was superior with a bow, it had always been her weapon of choice. The sound of a horn drew her attention, another swarm of Orcs came running at them, but these Orcs were larger and much more aggressive.

 **"Mountain Orcs!"** Emyra yelled, pulling another arrow from her quiver, they were in trouble.

~*~  
The messenger ran into the throne room, panting to catch his breath, Thranduil stood from his throne looking at the Elven man his eyebrows raised.

 **"My Lord, I have urgent news from Estalian."** Thranduil moved down the stairs from his throne taking the letter from the man. "They are being attacked by Orc armies, they request aid." Thranduil skimmed over the letter taking in a sharp breath.

 **"Where is Lady Emyra?"** Thranduil asked looking at the messenger, Emyra could ride back with him and his army.

 **"My Lord, The Princess had returned home."** Thranduil put a hand to his temple, his stomach twisted and a pit grew in his stomach.

 **"Very well."** Thranduil replied he didn't know she had left, she hadn't even said goodbye but he supposed that was understandable, he moved to one of the Guards. **"Relay orders to prepare the army, we ride out as soon as possible."** Thranduil looked back at the messenger. **"I am sending aid."**

~*~

Emyra moved swiftly over the fallen Orc's and elves, she killed those she could as she moved, but she was growing tired as were the others around her, it had been almost two days and they were being overpowered.

 **"Rhydian!"** Emyra cried watching the Orcs dagger fly planting itself into her brothers stomach, she let out a small cry firing an arrow killing the Orc, she moved to her Brother pulling him away from the battle the best she could.

Rhydian looked up at her taking in a shaky breath putting his hand on her cheek, Emyra closed her eyes tears slipping down her cheeks as she placed her hand over his.

 **"Your going to be alright."** Emyra soothed looking her brother in the eyes. **"I need to take the dagger out."** she spoke softly as to not alert anyone of their location, she carefully put her free hand around the hilt holding Rhydian's hand with the other, she pulled it out as quickly as she could flinching as he cringed. **"There."** She smiled reassuringly putting her hand over the wound to stop it from bleeding, the blue sleeves of the tunic under her armor were soaked in his blood along with her armor.

 **"Emmy."** Rhydian looked up at Emyra his eyes drooping slightly, Emyra just shook her head telling him to save his energy, he hadn't called her Emmy since they were children which scared Emyra beyond belief causing her to tear up.

 **"Your going to be fine Rhydian. Okay? Your going to be okay,"** Emyra looked down at her blood covered hands her heart beating like a drum in her chest, her hands were so covered you could barley see them. The blow of a horn caused Emyra to look over her shoulder, a swarm of elves dressed in the Golden armor of Greenwood flooded into the battle field.

Emyra sighed relief washing over her, she looked back at Rhydian, talking to him softly about what they were going to do after this was all over, how they were going to make time for each other, and laugh like they used to when they were young, she spoke about anything she could think off.

 **"Don't move, Don't scream or I'll kill you."** An Orc growled in her ear pushing the blade into her neck, Emyra took a shaky breath standing up as he did blood trickled down her neck from the cut made by how hard he was pushing the dagger into her throat, he went to speak again but all that came out were gurgles and the orc dropped, Emyra turned looking up her eyes meeting the gaze of Thranduil, that familiar chill washed over her.

 **"Is that your blood?"** Thranduil asked looking her over not seeing Rhydian on the ground. **"Are you hurt?"**

 **"No."** Emyra replied a little more coldly then she had meant to, she turned from him kneeling back down beside Rhydian putting her hands back over his wound. **"Thank you."** She added but didn't look at Thranduil, she could hear him sigh from behind her but still didn't turn to look at him again.

As soon as his army came the battle seemed to end in minutes, Emyra and her family were informed Rhydian would be fine and was expected to make a full recover thanks to Emyra's fast reflexes.

 **"Congratulations on your Engagement Thranduil."** Meikeena put a hand on her daughters shoulder, but Emyra simply looked away from him. She had changed and cleaned up on request of her Mother while her Father ordered able men to retrieve the dead. **"We look forward to the wedding and give you our blessings."**

Thranduil nodded his head glancing at Emyra once before looking back at her mother.

 **"Thank you, Meikeena."** Thranduil replied, but his voice was weaker filled with a sorrow Emyra had never heard in his voice before, but she didn't dare ask, she didn't want to know, she didn't want to care for him anymore, then the next however long wouldn't hurt her, watching Thranduil love another or try too. Emyra wanted to careless about all of it, she was starting now.


	13. Chapter 13

Emyra sighed looking at her hands as her Mother gently pinned up her red curls, she didn't dare look in the mirror, she hadn't slept in days, she knew she looked exhausted, she didn't need to see it for herself.

 **"Emyra."** Meikeena put a hand on her daughters shoulder gently kissing her cheek. **"You should not look so sad, it is a grand event."** Emyra looked up into the mirror for the soul purpose of looking at her mother.

 **"I know, I'm just tired Mother."** Emyra replied. **"Are you finished?"** Meikeena nodded, Emyra stood the white skirts of her dress gently brushing the chair, her dress was beautiful there was no doubt, the top was a beautiful lavender that faded into a white skirt and white long gold embroidered sleeves. It had been made especially for the occasion.

It had been a year since Emyra had seen Thranduil or stepped foot in Greenwood, she refused to travel there, saying she wanted to spend more time with her family and the constant traveling prevented her to do that, the real reason was she didn't want to see Thranduil. Rhydian had started to go in her place, and after he grew tiresome of that they started sending advisors and councilmen.

 **"Excuse me, Lady Meikeena, Lady Emyra, it is time."** Emyra took in a deep breath, it was going to be a long day, and a even longer night, she didn't really want to be there but her Father said it wasn't up for argument, Emyra argued anyways but was quickly silenced after that she hadn't said another word in complaint.

 **"Apologies Princess, Lord Thranduil requests to speak with you."** Emyra looked at the Elf who had come up beside her, her stomach twisted slightly, why today of all days did he have to pull this?

 **"Very well."** Emyra followed the elf to grand oak doors in the private living quarters of the palace, the elf nodded urging her forward, Emyra knocked stepping back waiting to be given entrance.

 **"Come in."** Emyra sighed walking into the room quietly closing the door behind herself, she saw Thranduil standing by a window in the large main chamber, she had never been in his chambers before, and she was naturally curious, she glanced at the bed which had been decorated much like the hall had, and she didn't even have to guess as to why. Thranduil turned and took a careful step towards her. **"I wasn't expecting you to actually come."**

 **"Yes well, when you send a Councilmen saying you request my presence when I am right beside my Mother I have no other option to accept."** Emyra's eyes narrowed. **"If it had been up to me I wouldn't be here at all." Emyra clasped her hands tightly together. "What is it that you need Thranduil?"** Thranduil sighed taking a step forward but Emyra took another step back making it very clear she wanted to be no where near him.

 **"Emyra, I know you are angry-"**

 **"Angry?"** Emyra laughed a little bit. **"I'm not angry, and if you brought me up here to apologize for all of this, for marrying her, your wasting your time."** Emyra looked at him, she had clearly hurt him in some way. **"I do not care for your apologies or your sympathy, I do not care to hear you say how sorry you are that this is happening but it is what needs to be done because it is your duty as a King, I do not care for any of that, it has been a year since I have been in these halls and I am hoping it will be centuries until I have to return here after this."** Emyra took a deep breath. **"But understand this, you always have been, and you always will be close to my heart, I think it will be easier for both of us to leave it at that."**

Emyra turned on her heal giving him no chance to stop her leaving the room, she took a few shaky breaths willing herself not to cry, she didn't expect that to be so hard to say. She returned to the hall just in time as the ceremony had started, she smiled at her Mother as she sat down, taking another breath.

~*~

The ceremony had been long tedious, the reception after was even worse, Emyra watched them dance over and over again while she wanted to slump in her chair wishing she could simply disappear, if you didn't know her well you would't know she was experiencing any pain at all as she was socializing and conversing with those who wanted to speak with her, she went as far as laughing at jokes that weren't all that funny but she didn't want to be rude.

At the end of that they were to congratulate the knew Queen, another thing to add to the list of things Emyra did not want to do. She stepped up to do her congratulating.

 **"Congratulations."** Emyra smiled at the both of them. **"I wish you nothing but happiness in the years to come."** Emyra turned to leave but Daeris called her again.

 **"Emyra, is that correct?"** Daeris asked looking at Emyra who simply nodded. **"Your the Princess of the Northern Elven Kingdoms yes?"** Emyra nodded again, she didn't see why it mattered. **"Thranduil speaks fondly of you, says you have been friends for a long time."** Emyra looked at Thranduil then back at Daeris.

 **"I suppose you could say that."** Emyra replied as respectfully as she possibly could, Daeris might be Thranduil's Queen, but Daeris was still the Princess of one of the most powerful Elven Kingdoms in Middle earth, for all intents and proposes Daeris was still bellow her. **"We have been close friends since we were small children, I used to be an important voice in his council."**

 **"I never see you here anymore."** Daeris rose her eyebrows making Emyra clench her fists.

 **"I am still a member of the Council however my presence isn't request without great importance, I have stopped traveling in order to spend time with my Family, the attack on our Kingdom took a toll on us and I would like to be there for them as much as I can be."** Daeris nodded understandingly, Emyra congradulated them one last time before disappearing, she didn't want to be asked anymore questions, didn't want to make up anymore lies, she just wanted out.


	14. Chapter 14

The birth of Legolas after twenty years was the next biggest excitement in Greenwood, Emyra found herself in the grand halls once again as her Mother and Father had been persistent that she must go and meet the new Prince, while Emyra thought quite the opposite, she was happy in her home, and the need to travel, something she used to love just made her cringe now.

 **"He has a set of lungs."** Adrian smiled coming up beside Emyra. **"You can hear him scream all over the Palace."** Emyra smiled softly at Adrian, if she missed anything about Greenwood it was him.

 **"I wasn't expecting him to be quiet."** Emyra replied. **"He's Thranduil's son, always has to have a say, an opinion.."** They both laughed, Emyra found it easier to deal with if she joked about it, she made the whole situation one big joke.

It was always said Elves would only love once, Emyra had loved Thranduil, and that love for him despite everything still prospered in her heart, sometimes it was a dull ache as he had married another, had a child with another, was trying to love another, Emyra couldn't do it, she had tried, her parents brought in suitor after suitor, but her heart just screamed no, she even went as far as ignoring the screaming of her heart, but even then her whole body took over and said no, it was impossible for her.

 **"How has your time at home been?"** Adrian lowered himself onto the grass Emyra following. **"I hear your Mother is expecting."** Emyra nodded.

 **"It seems elves really cannot conceive unless in times of peace."** Emyra laughed slightly. **"My Mother worries it will be hard for the child as Rhydian and I were only nine years apart, and we will be a good five hundred and twenty years apart."**

 **"Both you and Rhydian are home most of the time now, I'm sure it won't be hard."** Adrian offered. **"They will be smart though, they have you as a sister and you have proven to be wiser than Elrond at times."** Adrian stood abruptly bowing his head, Emyra looked over to see Thranduil walking over a small bundle in his arms. **"My Lord."** Adrian mumbled, he still had not forgiven the King, and her knew he never would, but being civil towards him was his only option.

 **"Adrian."** Thranduil nodded dismissing him with a gesture of his hand, Emyra stood up brushing herself off, she greeted Thranduil with a small nod, how did he know she would be out here? **"I assumed your parents sent you to meet Legolas."**

 **"You assume correctly."** Emyra smiled at him, that tender smile she always gave him, it was a smile reserved for him that was for sure. **"How is your wife?"**

 **"She is fine, but you really don't care do you?"** Thranduil asked with raised eyebrows. **"I still know you well despite your great efforts to be as far away from me as long as possible."** Thranduil shifted carefully laying Legolas in her arms, Emyra smiled, moving the blanket away from the babies face. **"Your angry, either with me, or yourself."** Emyra looked over at Thranduil.

 **"Elves only love once."** Emyra replied looking back at the small child in her arms, part of her wished Legolas was hers, hers and Thranduil's like it was supposed to be, how they both knew it was supposed to be.

 **"Emyra."** Thranduil started. **"It has been hard for me as well you don't seem to understand that."**

 **"Been hard for you?"** Emyra's eyes shot to Thranduil's. **"Thranduil, you were not forced to watch me court another, then marry another."** Emyra took a deep breath. **"I am standing here holding your child, and we both know he should be mine as well, and he is not."**

 **"I had no choice..."** Thranduil looked at Emyra. **"My Father wanted an alliance out of my marriage, our Kingdoms have been friends for centuries, he knew of our feelings, of our bond and still insisted I wed another, it was his dying wish."** Emyra wanted to growl at him but refrained from doing so looking back at Legolas. **"With more time the bond may fade."**

 **"Yes, and we are creatures of time, aren't we?"** Emyra looked back at Thranduil. **"Elves only love once, despite time. Our love if real is set in stone as soon as it appears."**

 **"I do care for Daeris."** Thranduil countered. **"I do love her."**

 **"But not in the way you know you should!"** Emyra wanted to yell at him. **"You are putting on a act because you married her so everyone assumes you love her, and you have to act like you do."** Emyra carefully placed Legolas back into his arms, gently stroking his head looking at Thranduil. **"While I sit here, and try to convince my heart that I do not love you, that I have not loved you."** Emyra took shaky breath. **"My task was to meet your son, and so I have, I am going to return home Thranduil, just like all those times before pretending that I am still alright, that what has happened has not phased me, and home is where I will stay."** Emyra turned from him to leave, but stopped when he called her.

 **"Emyra I do miss you."** He started. **"I miss you dearly."** Emyra turned sharply moving to him, she stopped putting her hand on his cheek bringing her lips to his, Thranduil moved his free hand to her cheek holding her close but not to close as Legolas was between them.

When they broke apart Emyra panted slightly for breath opening her eyes.

 **"** ** _This,_** **is how it was supposed to be."** Emyra didn't smile, she didn't say another word, she just moved her hand from his cheek turning, leaving him standing there, a new pain spreading through both their hearts confirming what she had said.

 **Authors note:**

 **There you are some more pain for all of you, I feel kinda evil. Emyra kissed Thranduil and made the point they both knew was true was** _that was how it was supposed to be._ **Legolas was supposed to be theirs, they were supposed to be together happy and yet it seems they can't be further apart...I'm depressing myself just writing this, anyways I hope your enjoying it so far!**


	15. Chapter 15

Emyra paced back and forth outside her parents chambers, her Mother had delivered a healthy little girl, but while Emyra's new sister was healthy, her Mother was not, Meikeena was fading fast, and doctors were telling them to prepare for the worst, Even Elrond had warned them of what could come.

 **"She wants to see you."** Rhydian whispered slipping out of the room, Emyra moved to her brother hugging him tightly. **"Its not good Emyra.** " Rhydian looked at Emyra with sad eyes, that was all she needed to know. Emyra moved away from her brother and walked into the room, her Father stood on one side of the bed while her Mother just lay there, Emyra's eyes moved to cradle where she knew her sister would be sleeping.

 **"Emyra, My star."** Meikeena whispered softly, Emyra's moved over to her Mothers side, taking her hand. Meikeena lifted her hand weakly pushing same of her red hair aside. **"Your so beautiful."** Emyra smiled the best she could but tears were filling her eyes, Meikeena just shook her head. **"Your sister will need a Mother figure. You raise her Emyra. I want you to raise her"** Emyra nodded gently brushing her Mothers hair from her face, she was burning up.

 **"I will, I will look after her, I Promise."** Meikeena smiled nodding her head slightly.

 **"Good..."** Meikeena looked at Emyra. **"Will you name her Emyra?"** Emyra nodded slightly, she had names that she wanted to name her own children one day.

 **"Alassëa."** Emyra replied softly, her Mother smiled and nodded slightly repeating the name, saying it was beautiful, and then just like that Meikeena was gone, her chest ceased to rise and fall, and if Emyra hadn't known she would have thought her Mother was simply in a peaceful slumber.

Emyra held her Mothers hand tightly sobs escaping her, her Fathers hand moved to her shoulder but Emyra didn't register that it was there, she couldn't feel it. She leaned down gently kissing her Mothers forehead.

 **"I love you."** Emyra choked out. **"I love you so much."** Emyra reluctantly let go of her Mothers hand, she numbly moved over to the cradle where Alassëa slept, she carefully leaned over picking the small child up cradling her, the last part of their Mother Emyra had was Alassëa, and from what Emyra could tell, the babe would like just like Meikeena had.

~*~

The Funeral was just another tedious thing Emyra wished to not be a part of, Everyone would be there, a certain King and his Queen included. Emyra simply sighed slipping the black jeweled earrings into her ears, clasping the matching necklace around her neck, she seemed to do it so numbly now, like it didn't even matter, her black dress seemed to be a thing she wore often as so many had died in the past years, she almost felt like wearing it all the time just to save time.

Alassëa was dressed in a small black dress, and the blanket the hand maid was wrapping her in was also Black, Emyra turned hearing Alassëa start to cry, the maid was a young elf and she seemed to panic when the baby started to scream. Emyra smiled reassuringly at the maid carefully scooping Alassëa up in her arms soothing her back to silence.

 **"Apologies My Lady."** The girl lowered her head.

 **"No need to apologize. Alassëa is a baby, she will cry for the silliest of things."** Emyra reassured that she had done nothing wrong before dismissing her. She moved quietly through the halls and down the steps into the main hall being greeted by Rhydian and Estalian, Emyra instinctively looked for her Mother, her heart dropping when she remembered she would not appear, she looked down at Alassëa who's crystal blue eyes looked around the room, she squirmed slightly before settling down in Emyra's arms once again.

 **"I am sorry for your loss, I am sorry for your loss, I am sorry for your loss."** The words seemed to just numbly echo in Emyra's ears.

 **"Emyra."** Thranduil spoke softly, Daeris stood beside him holding Legolas who was now just over a year old. **"Emyra."** Thranduil spoke again, her eyes moved to meet his gaze and she took a shallow breath but didn't say a word, she held her sister a little bit tighter, now she felt the pain, it washed over her like a wave.

 **"Rhydian, take Alassëa for me."** Emyra said trying to keep herself together.

 **"Emyra?"** Rhydian asked going to put his hand on her shoulder.

 **"Just take her for me!"** Emyra half yelled losing her composure, she carefully placed Alassëa in his arms before turning and Running, she ran until she couldn't run anymore, she had made it to the Gardens and just collapsed writhing from her sobs, gasping for air, but it seemed her lungs did not want to breath.

Thranduil glanced at Daeris gently kissing her cheek before following Emyra, he could hear her sobs coming from the Garden and cautiously went in, she was curled over herself clutching at the ground just balling, Thranduil had never seen her break, had never seen her in so much pain, it all built up, her watching him try and love another, the birth of his son, the birth of her sister and the death of her Mother, it was no shock to him that the weight of her pain just broke her.

Thranduil kneeled down beside her, gently taking her shoulders, she screamed and fought slightly but when he eventually got her to lean against him she just relaxed, burying her face in his chest clutching at the fabric of his tunic, her sobs shook her whole body. Thranduil put a hand on the back of her head gently kissing the top of it, soothing her the best he could but he knew he was part of the reason she was on the ground weeping, and knew that his comfort was probably wanted but not at the same time.

 **"Why does it hurt so much?"** Emyra asked numbly. **"Please make it stop..."** Thranduil sighed closing his eyes gently stroking her head.

 **"It hurts because it is real."** He replied gently. **"It hurts because all of this is so real. Your Mothers death, our Love...It all hurts."**

Thranduil moved back slightly gently lifting Emyra's chin so she was looking at him, he brought his lips down to hers kissing her chastely, he put a hand on her cheek gently rubbing his thumb over her smooth skin. **"I am so deeply sorry I have hurt you Emyra, and I am so sorry that this life has been so cruel to you."** Emyra didn't even nod in response she just rested her head back on his chest closing her eyes, she hoped she would wake up and that none of it was real, she wanted to wake up with out the pain and heart ache, she wanted none of this, she wanted it to stop.

Alassëa  
(Ah-lahs-say-ah)

Just how you say Emyra's sisters name.


	16. Chapter 16

**"** **The Queen of Greenwood is dead."**

The words rolled off of her Father's tongue but only seemed to be distant echoes in Emyra's ears, like the day her mother had died and the sound of the condolences had just become a whisper on the wind.

The room soon became an uproar of panic, how was it, that the Queen of one of the most powerful kingdom's ended up dead, no body, meant no grave. Her stomach twisted with every panicked call or question, but Emyra had one thought on her mind, she _had_ to get to Greenwood.

 **"** **I will go to Greenwood, I will report back any news I hear."** Everyone in the room fell silent, it had been ten years, ten years since Emyra had stepped foot in Greenwood, ten years since she had even mumbled Thranduil's name, or could even hear Thranduil's name without her blood going cold.

 **"** **Must you go?"** Alassëa asked softly looking up at Emyra. Emyra gently kissed the young girls head smiling gently.

 **"** **Yes, I must go, I will be back soon Alassëa."** Alassëa nodded in the way ten year old's nodded in an unconvinced way, she moved back standing in front of Rhydian.

 **"** **Travel safely little sister, there is a darkness lurking."** Emyra bowed her head lightly, she mounted her horse with unearthly grace, and seemed to disappear before anyone could blink.

Emyra stopped at the gate, a very new gate that had not been there before. She slid off her horse gently patting the mare's neck.

 **"** **And who, may I ask are you?"** A guard asked, Emyra wasn't sure if she was supposed to feel offended, but the guard looked knew, he wouldn't have known her. She signalled for her own guard to sheathe his sword.

 **"** **Emyra, Princess of the Northern Kingdoms, and a Highly respected member of your King's council."** Emyra almost cringed at the words, she hadn't said that in years. The Guard almost instantly bowed, before turning.

 **"** **Open the gates."** She thanked him, taking her mare's reins leading her through the gate, like usual she handed her off to another elf who took the horse to the stable's before continuing up the grand stairs, she heard many whispering about her sudden appearance after ten years, but Emyra took no notice of it, she just kept walking, walking the halls that had once been so familiar to her, that now seemed like a distant memory that caused a new pain in her heart.

 **"** **The King wishes to be alone."** A guard's eyes narrowed, but Emyra was more determined on getting in then he was on keeping her out, she could tell. She smiled kindly at the guard.

 **"** **Excuse me."** She smiled an innocent smile moving past the guard pushing the grand oak doors open, the guard followed her yelling, she heard the sound of a sword unsheathe but knew her own man would handle it.

 **"** **Did I not say, I did not want to be disturbed?"** Thranduil growled, his back was to her, his hand clasped tightly together in that Kingly manner he had always had.

 **"** **Thranduil."** Emyra's voice was soft careful. As soon as her voice filled the quiet hall Thranduil turned instantly. He waved his Guard of and Emyra nodded at hers signalling he was alright to go, Thranduil wouldn't harm her. He took an uneasy step towards her, he looked lost for words, something Thranduil never was, he always knew what to say, when to say it, he always knew what to do and how to act, everything he said, and every action he made was always precise, he did not make mistakes, and he did not lose his words.

Emyra's eyes drifted to Thranduil's hand, his wedding band was missing, Emyra found that very strange. She looked back up at him.

 **"** **Why are you here?"** His voice was a little colder than Emyra had expected it to be, and Thranduil noticed that as well.

 **"** **Am I no longer welcome here?"** Emyra countered, Thranduil looked shocked, almost hurt she had asked such a question.

 **"** **You are always welcome here."** Thranduil replied softly but he turned away from her sharply. **"But do you think I want you here now? Do you think, Emyra, I need anymore heartache?"**

 **"** **I am not going anywhere Thranduil."** He turned sharply and moved so fast Emyra didn't have time to step back, he was so close to her, a fire in his eyes she had not seen before, a fire that terrified her beyond belief, she took a shaky breath.

 **"** **I do not need you here, nor do I want you here. Not now!"** Thranduil almost sneered at her. Emyra gently placed her hand on his cheek, he instantly relaxed and his facial expression softened at her touch, he let out a shaky sigh.

 **"** **I am not going anywhere."** Emyra moved her hand from his cheek back to her side. "Even if you don't want me here." She turned walking forward a bit. **"I will be in my chambers, if, and when, you need me."** With that she left the room, left Thranduil standing there.

 **A/N: I'm sorry I kinda disappeared, I have had lots of Exams and they are killing the creative juices in my brain :( I should be posting more regularly again now.**


	17. Chapter 17

The silence in the Greenwood halls made Emyra frown, the one thing she had always loved about the palace was how lively it was, while now, barely a soul muttered a word as if they were afraid to.

Emyra moved to the Gardens where she was planning on spending her day, but stopped at the entrance to see Thranduil sitting on what she still referred to as _"Their favorite bench"_. Emyra noticed the book set delicately on his lap and was hesitant to disturb him. She carefully moved and sat on the other side of the bench, Thranduil looked over at her with raised eyebrows.

 **"If you came here, expecting me to talk to you about how I am feeling, you are very mistaken, Emyra Amrunelen."** Emyra looked down at her hands, no one had referred to her by her full name in years. Amrunelen, translated meant morningstar, and Emyra Morningstar is not a name heard often but one known well.

 **"I wasn't looking for you at all."** Emyra replied looking back at him. **"I just wanted to spend time in the Gardens, and you happened to be here."**

 **"An odd coincidence then?"** Thranduil looked back down at his book.

 **"Yes, I suppose so."** Emyra replied, she watched as Thranduil closed his book, he stood up looking over at her.

 **"I have things to do, Emyra."** Emyra's stomach twisted, he had said that to her before, she simply nodded.

 **"I know."** She smiled softly at him watching as he disappeared again, she let out a shaky sigh, standing, she walked around the Garden's for what seemed like hours.

~*~

Emyra handed her horses reins to the elf who offered to take the Mare, her red hair looked more brown as she was drenched with rain. Her black dress violently pulled against her legs in the rough wind.

It had been decided almost ten years before that Emyra would take up permanent residence in Greenwood, for what her father had said was Diplomatic reason's, it was always politics with him. Her family had visited her every three months, but her recent visit to her home was the first in years, Her father had passed on, and her brother had been crowned the King.

Thranduil had called an urgent meeting which is why Emyra had left her home in haste, she moved to her chambers to change into a colored dress as Thranduil did not know the reason of her trip home and she wanted to keep it that way.

The world of Politics however, had always been something Emyra was not particularly interested in. In her opinion the entire concept existed solely on boring people half to death, and then providing an excuse to finish the job. Emyra simply dealt with it, it was one of her duties to her Kingdom and to Thranduil's, Politics in itself was just a battlefield, just one fought with their words and wit, rather than sword and arrow. It was tedious and Emyra had no patience for it.

She walked into the room, and everyone but Thranduil stood greeting her before sitting back down, Emyra took her usual seat at the other end of the table, she was staring right at Thranduil and he was staring right at her. She wasn't exactly presentable for court, she looked like a drown rat, her red hair almost looked brown and was matted from riding in the storm, all she really wanted to do was clean up and go to bed.

When the meeting on how the growing evil threatened all Kingdoms in middle earth was over; Emyra waited for everyone to leave as she always did, when everyone had left Emyra and Thranduil stood at the same time. Thranduil walked over to her.

 **"I apologize for cutting your visit home short, but there were pressing matters."**

 **"I understand."** Emyra replied. **"Politics."** Thranduil chuckled slightly, she had always hated politics. Thranduil gently picked up a piece of Emyra's now dry hair, her stomach twisted again.

 **"Emyra...Why have you stayed so long?"** Thranduil questioned looking her in the eyes. **"Its been almost twelve years."**

 **"I worry about you."** Was her only reply, and it was a true reply, she went to add the part about how her Father made her rejoin the council even though she never officially left, but before she could say another word Thranduil's lips were against hers, his arm wrapped around her waist and she was pressed against his lean body.

When their kiss broke, Emyra looked up at Thranduil, her cheeks were flushed and her breathing labored. He looked as if he was going to say something but instead kissed her again.

 **"I'm tired of pretending."** He whispered to her. **"All we have done, for the past so many years is pretend, pretending we aren't hurting one another, pretending we are simply friends.** " Emyra looked up at him. **"I do not want to pretend anymore."**

 **"Nor do I."**


	18. Chapter 18

Mirkwood was known to be quiet after a celebration had taken place. Usually people were too drunk, or too tired, to know where they were or how to find their way to their chambers.

Thranduil, had always strongly disagreed with his guards that were on duty to behave in such a way, yet most of the time they did. He made his rounds down to the Guards in the cellar frowning to find them drunk, and asleep.

 **"I said guard the wine, not drink it."** His voice was cold, his frown deepening, he to was tired, and didn't really have the time nor the patience to deal with his Guards. Thranduil almost rolled his eyes as they started mumbling that they were deeply sorry. **"Do not apologize, I have learned from this. The answer is simple, you will not be down here again"**

Thranduil turned on his heel leaving to let the words linger in the air, he made his way back to his throne, or better yet he wished he were going to see Emyra, he had only seen glimpses of her at the celebration, they were good at keeping their distance at those things, in order not to draw attention, or any suspicion of the relationship that was going on between them in secret.

 **"My Lord."** The voice pulled Thranduil from his thoughts, he looked at the Elf that stood before him and gestured for him to continue.  
 **"Lord Elrond has arrived."** The guard spoke softly. **"He requests a Council with you My Lord, and the Lady Emyra."** Thranduil tapped his finger on his knee.

 **"Very well, send for Lady Emyra, I will meet them both in my study."** The guard nodded bowing and taking his leave whispering to another guard to find Emyra before taking his post outside the doors of the Throne room once again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emyra sat on one of the chairs in her chamber that was located in front of the fire, she had a book balanced delicately on her finger tips, a knock echoed through the room, though she didn't look up.

 **"Come in."** She called softly, she didn't know who would want her at this hour, especially after the celebration, besides Thranduil made it clear he was occupied, so she was not expecting him.

 **"Lady Emyra, Lord Thranduil has asked for you in his study."** Emyra looked up from her book and over at the guard, furrowing her brow.

 **"Is there something wrong?"** She asked concern clear in her voice.

 **"No My Lady, the Lord Elrond has requested a council with yourself and the King, that is all."** Emyra nodded closing her book gently setting it on the table, she was luckily still dressed in her gown from the Celebration as they only thing she had changed was she took her hair out.

 **"I will be right there."** The Guard bowed before leaving the room, when the sound of his footsteps faded Emyra left her room, she walked up the steps that lead to Thranduil's study, her heart was pounding in her chest, Elrond would not have come unannounced if it was not of great importance.

Emyra knocked gently waiting to be given permission to enter, when the familiar voice sounded she slipped into the room. She walked over to where Thranduil and Elrond were standing. She nodded her head slightly at both of them.

 **"I was told you had asked for Council. It must be urgent, has something happened?"** Thranduil turned from Elrond his hands clasped firmly behind his back, he looked at Emyra.

 **"Emyra, I think its best you sit down."** Thranduil looked at one of the chairs, Emyra did as she was asked not wanting to question him, but the way the both of them were acting made her nervous, had something happened with her family? Or were the Orcs growing bolder again?

 **"Lord Elrond, has reason to believe that your life could be in great danger."** Emyra looked over at Elrond.

 **"You had a vision?"** Emyra asked softly, her hands were shaking, she knew Thranduil had noticed as well as his gaze stayed on her hands for a little longer than a moment.

 **"Yes Emyra, I did."** Elrond answered. **"Your life, is in great danger if you stay here. I do not know why, I just know it is. If you stay here, it could cost you everything, even your life."  
**  
 **"I'm not leaving!"** Emyra stood up fast enough that the chair moved back making an awful noise that rang in her ears.

 **"Emyra..."** Emyra looked at Thranduil.

 **"I'm not leaving."** She said it again her eyes narrowing. **"This is my home now, I grew up here. I have friends here, people I consider my Family, I am not leaving. Your Visions are not set in stone Lord Elrond, If I feel my life is in danger I will act accordingly but until then, I remain here."  
**  
Elrond bowed his head respectfully. **"I respect your decision, I wanted you to be warned. I've known you since you were no more than a little girl."** Emyra nodded slightly, watching as Lord Elrond excused himself and took his leave, leaving her with Thranduil.

 **"Emyra...If your life is in danger..."** Thranduil started but Emyra cut him off pressing her lips to his resting her hands on his chest.

 **"Thranduil...We will cross that bridge when or if we get there...and we will cross it together."** Emyra smiled gently at him.

 **"If your life is in danger because of me...I would never forgive myself if something happened to you, after all you've been through, all I've put you through..."  
**  
 **"My life is not in danger."** Emyra reassured him, but even she was not sure, however, she wasn't leaving, she was staying where she was, with Thranduil, if she was safe anywhere it was with him, with his protection.


	19. Authors note

**HELLO!**

 **I know its been forever since I have updated, but I should be updating regularly again. I do apologize for my in activeness I will be posting regularly again.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the newest chapter!**

 **~Ardes**


	20. Chapter 19

Emyra laughed lightly as she ran through the forest, her red hair was in a loose braid going down her back, her bow clasped in her hands, her brother and sister following close behind.

 **"I win again!"** Emyra laughed more as she stopped leaning against a tree near the palace gates. Alassëa giggled slightly, as she came up to Emyra with her fake bow.

 **"Again? Thats the third time in a row Myra."**

 **"Yes Emyra. You won. Why don't you tell the whole kingdom I'm sure they would love to hear about it."** Rhydian huffed slightly, causing Emyra to giggle.

 **"Your just a sore loser Rhydian. Being King has made you think you can't lose!"** Rhydian rolled his eyes at his younger sister comment.

 **"Maybe, I just injured my leg."** He said faking a limp making both of the girls laugh.

 **"No you didn't!"** Emyra laughed a little more. Rhydian shook his head.

 **"When are you going to stop playing games Emyra? When are you going to grow up?"** Emyra's smile dropped, it was clear he wasn't joking anymore.

 **"Rhydian what has got into you? We haven't seen each other in ages, Alassëa wanted to play with both of us, since you seem to busy to pay any attention to her! I am grown up, and apparently more mature than you!"** Emyra almost snapped at him, this was the first time they had fought, actually fought their entire lives.

 **"I'm late."** He grumbled turning and walking towards the entrance of the Palace. Emyra sighed shaking her head watching Rhydian walk away. She took Alassëa's hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

 **"Would you like to play again?"** She asked, the little elfling just giggled before taking off towards the woods.

 **"Okay! But this time you catch me!"** Alassëa's almost seemed to sing it, her giggle's filling the air.

 **"Then you better run faster Little elf."** Emyra replied taking off after her little sister.

Emyra sent Alassëa off with one of the maids to get her cleaned up and ready for dinner. She was just about to enter her room when a guard ran up to her.

 **"Lord Thranduil wishes to see you my Lady. He is in the Throne room."** Emyra sighed, she knew exactly what it was about. The guards Thranduil had following her were making Alassëa uneasy, so Emyra lost them before she headed out with Rhydian and the girl to play a game of Orc and Maiden, she knew Thranduil would not be happy when he heard that she had managed to escape his guards, but she had too.  
She moved into the throne room, Thranduil was sitting on his Throne one leg strung over the other, a large amount of green silk circling around him, she moved up the steps stopping before she reached the top, he dismissed the guards at the bottom with a wave of his hand before looking at Emyra.

 **"You ran away from your guards."** He said with eyebrows raised. Emyra couldn't tell if he was angry or just simply not impressed as he sat there with a predator like stillness, she simply sighed.

 **"They scared Alassëa, and I was with my Brother."** she countered, Thranduil sighed standing up wrapping his arm around her hips kissing her forehead.

 **"With Elrond's warning, you need to be protected all the time Emyra."** Thranduil's voice was soft, he would have been angry with anyone else if they had done that, but it was Emyra, it was hard for him to be angry with her.

 **"I was armed, Thranduil I was fine, I promise."**

 **"What if something had happened?"**

 **"But nothing did."** Emyra sighed her frustration with him was growing and he was wearing her patience thin, she gestured for him to sit back down and when he did she sat carefully on his lap, something she didn't do often if at all. "Thranduil, I am fine. Stop your worrying about me, and start worrying about the things you need to worry about." she leaned down pressing her lips to Thranduil's wrapping her arms around his neck.

 **"I do need to worry about you."** He replied his breath spreading over her skin caused shivers to move down her spine.

 **"No..."** Emyra started. **"You are a King...You need to worry about your people, your Kingdom."** She pressed a kiss just bellow his ear. **"Besides, if you don't want me getting away from your guards, perhaps, you should train them better."** He chuckled against her skin his eyes meeting hers.

 **"I assure you they are well trained."** He raised his eyebrows slightly.

 **"I grew up with you Thranduil, they need to be trained a whole lot better."** Emyra went to stand up giggling when Thranduil grabbed her again.

 **"Where do you think your going?"** He whispered in her ear, they were now standing, Emyra's back pressed up against Thranduil's lean body.

 **"To take a bath, get cleaned up."** Emyra shifted in his grip. **"Perhaps...My King...You will see me later this evening."** She gently placed a hand on his cheek, giving him a gentle kiss, a kiss that was supposed to be a tease, but Thranduil held her close, the kiss Deepening. Emyra slipped from his grip smiling slightly at the annoyed sound he made. **"You have work to do, and with my brother no less."**

Like that she was gone, just as quickly as she had come, out one of the hidden passageways few knew existed, just as Rhydian came through the main doors. Thranduil moved back to sit in his throne, slinging his legs over the arm of the grand thing.

 **"Lord Thranduil."** Rhydian greeted with a bright smile. Thranduil returned the smile, but making no effort to stand up to properly greet the elf before him, this was his home, his Kingdom, he was King here. Besides, Emyra's Brother had always somehow managed to get on Thranduil's nerves, made him colder than he was to most. He would have to pay a visit to Emyra later, she always softened his heart.


	21. AU3

Okay guys so I have started writing this on Wattpad. I have edited a few of the chapters so different things have occurred and I am still working on it, if you would like to continue following the story my username is Autumn_Sunrise222 and the story has the same name :D


End file.
